Estrelas
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Nem sempre você pode recusar algo que recebe.


Pode ser lida como uma continuação de Entrega, tanto como seraradamente. Fanfic de White's Day.

**Estrelas**

Dia 13 de Março – 09:50 a.m.

Quando Arthur ouviu da mãe _"seu amiguinho está te esperando"_, ficou intrigado, mas desceu as escadas rapidamente, pulando de dois em dois degraus. Se fosse Alfred, faria questão de chutá-lo para fora por si mesmo, antes que algum de seus irmãos o visse e o obrigasse a sair de casa – algo bem comum, diga-se de passagem. Quem em sã consciência aparecia àquele horário na casa dos outros sem avisar? Tudo bem que já estava acordado, mas aquele americano maldito ia pagar...!

Parou ao ver que estava enganado. Não era o idiota do Alfred e sim Kiku. Escondeu-se atrás da parede, agachando e levando as mãos até a cabeça. Maldição! Ele não era seu amigo... Era... Era... Diferente! Não que seus pais soubessem disso. E nem queria, ia ser pior, especialmente se... se... Não! Não queria imaginar o que aconteceria caso algum de seus irmãos descobrisse. Estremeceu, tinha de tirá-lo dali rápido. Ficou de pé, decidido, cerrando os punhos. Com passos determinados, seguiu até a sala, vendo que o nipônico ficava de pé ao avistá-lo.

- Ah, Arthur! Desculpe-me por vir sem avisar. Tentei ligar para seu celular, mas parecia desli–

Sem avisar, caminhou rápido, tomando o pulso do oriental e batendo a porta ao sair. Kiku fez uma expressão confusa, olhando para o loiro de modo interrogativo enquanto era levado para fora do terreno da casa, precisando apressar o passo para acompanhar. Pararam a duas esquinas do local e, por não ter aquele costume de praticamente correr, o japonês precisou apoiar as mãos nos joelhos e de algum tempo para se recompor. O britânico, por sua vez, parecia impassível, os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados em uma expressão ligeiramente irritada. Mas, bem... Constantemente ele parecia irritado, não era novidade.

- E-etto... – respirou fundo, endireitando a postura. – Desculpe aparecer sem avisar. E-eu vim te entregar... – levou uma das mãos ao bolso da calça, retirando dois ingressos. – Ia dar amanhã, mas como temos aula ficaria difícil, até mesmo para você ir... O que acha? Acredito que queria ir, certo?

Só então o maior voltou sua atenção ao japonês, desviando então para as entradas do parque de diversões que estava na cidade. Não tinha dito exatamente que queria ir, só resmungou que seria legal, mas não iria se misturar a dois panacas – vulgo Alfred e Francis. Kiku até pensara em ir junto, mas desistiu. Encolheu os ombros, um pouco comovido com aquele gesto, embora não visse um motivo. Como se lesse sua mente, o nipônico já explicou (estranhou o silêncio, o que o deixava constrangido):

- É como retribuição ao presente... Amanhã é White Day...

- Então vamos!

Ficou ligeiramente surpreso com a mudança de postura, mas concordou com um sorriso leve, caminhando junto ao outro ao ter o pulso novamente puxado. Não tivera muita expectativa de que o inglês o levaria junto – poderiam o chamar de depressivo, mas preferia pensar no pior a se decepcionar depois.

Não demoraram muito para chegar e, mesmo sendo cedo, um número consideravelmente grande de pessoas transitavam por ali. Ainda sim, o dia foi agradável para ambos, apesar de detestarem aquelas comidas gordurosas do parque – precisavam almoçar de algum jeito. A tarde passou de modo tranqüilo e divertido, o japonês ficara internamente feliz ao poder ver as feições do britânico de outro jeito que não fosse emburrado ou irritado com algo.

Já era fim de tarde e os dois estavam sentados em um dos bancos dispostos pela área, vendo vários casais andando juntos enquanto saboreavam uma maravilhosa lata de chá gelado. O dia foi muito agitado, mas agora o silêncio reinou entre eles de forma incômoda. Cada um olhava para um lado, as bochechas avermelhadas. Sem que soubessem, o mesmo pensamento passava em suas cabeças: _"foi uma péssima ideia vir aqui com ele"_, mas era por mera vergonha. Mesmo que estivessem ali como amigos o tempo todo, parecia que ia acontecer algo...

- Hey! Falta um lugar para irmos – comentou o loiro, tentando dispersar aquele clima tenso que se instalara ali.

- Huh? Qual? – O nipônico se virou, fitando-o curiosamente. Tinha estudado o parque (mesmo que não quisesse se enganar e criar expectativas mesmo quando eram baixas, foi inevitável desejar estar ali com ele), mas não se lembrava ao certo se faltava algo.

- O planetário! Não sei direito como é, mas falaram que é bom.

O oriental duvidava que fosse um planetário de verdade, pois estes serviam para se obter conhecimento sobre astronomia – ou algo assim, nunca fora em um de verdade, mas imaginou que apenas pessoas da área se interessariam por tal ou curiosos. Ele iria a um, achava interessante, então o do parque daria para o gasto. Provavelmente era algum tipo de atração nova, ao pensar nisso sua curiosidade foi atiçada.

- Ainda temos tempo de ir...

- Vamos, então!

O inglês se levantou, seguido do menor. Descartaram a embalagem de metal no lixo adequado e começaram a se deslocar pelas pessoas com alguma dificuldade, pois o parque parecia encher mais e mais à medida que as horas passavam provavelmente reflexo do White Day.

A fila de entrada não estava grande, talvez por muitos desconhecerem aquele lugar que ficava um pouco mais afastado dos outros brinquedos, então logo entraram na estrutura. De fora, parecia uma casa comum, apesar de não ter janelas visíveis. Logo no início, a porta dava para um corredor e, à medida que caminhavam, a iluminação ficava mais e mais precária. Coçando a bochecha com uma das mãos, o britânico levou a outra até a do japonês que caminhava ao seu lado, segurando a dele.

Foi inevitável, a face de ambos ruborizaram com isso, fazendo com que prosseguissem em silêncio. Após o término do corredor, havia um grande salão com uma exposição de réplicas do sistema solar, parecendo suspensos no ar devido ao breu. Ouvindo passos a se aproximarem e quebraram a pouca proximidade que tinha entre eles. Cada um ficou a olhar uma coisa e foi Arthur quem perdeu a calma primeiro – o que era esperado:

- Vamos continuar!

- A-ah... Hai!

Rapidamente, colocou-se a seguir o maior, dessa vez através de uma rampa. No segundo andar, o lugar era ainda mais escuro, mas parecia mais amplo do que o primeiro. O recinto era iluminado por vários pontos de luz suspensos, dando a impressão de que estavam no céu estrelado da noite e a hora ajudava a compor o ambiente. Os olhos do nipônico brilharam mediante as luzes, parecendo flutuar naquele local e Arthur se pegou pensando que ele parecia ainda mais bonito e fofo daquele jeito, um leve rubor visível nas bochechas, apesar de tudo. Mesmo com a beleza do local, ficou com a visão focalizada no menor, que andava pelo recinto com um sincero ar de admiração.

- É incrível, Arthur...

Kiku disse em um tom baixo, mas que o inglês foi capaz de ouvir pelo ambiente silencioso. Sem que percebesse, seus pés o guiaram para perto do nipônico e apoiou uma das mãos no ombro dele, inclinando-se e cobrindo os lábios alheios com os próprios com suavidade. Sabia que poderia apanhar e ainda tinha risco de Kiku achar um abuso de sua parte e nunca mais falar consigo... Mas não se perdoaria se desperdiçasse a chance. Era raro ficarem sozinhos daquele jeito. O menor arregalou os olhos e estremeceu, com vários pensamentos passando por sua mente, mas não se prendia a nenhum. Muitas dúvidas, poucas respostas. Poderia interpretar aquilo como um "eu gosto de você"? Chegou a pensar nisso várias vezes, mas poderia ser sua imaginação. Tinha como alguém como Arthur gostar de alguém como ele?

Ah... Somente naquele momento, não queria pensar. Já refletia demasiadamente, mais do que deveria, preferia deixar-se levar ao menos dessa vez. Ficou de frente para o maior, levantando os pés para encaixar com perfeição os lábios que se pressionavam. Foi apenas um instante, logo se afastaram sem aprofundar o contato. Após olhar nos olhos do japonês, Arthur teve certeza de que não estava imaginando coisas. Abraçou-o possessivamente, escondendo o rosto entre o braço e a face dele.

- Eu realmente... Gosto de você, Kiku.

O estômago do oriental pareceu dar uma volta de 360 graus e cair com um baque tão alto que imaginou que o britânico ouviria. Não que estivesse passando mal, apesar do crepe gorduroso que comera mais cedo, só... Tinha ficado genuinamente surpreso. Segurou com força o tecido da camisa dele, respirando de maneira baixa e chiada, ligeiramente alterada.

- D-desculpe, eu... Não pude evitar...

O inglês tentou concertar a burrada que tinha feito, afrouxando o abraço, sem entender quando o menor segurou-se com mais força a ele, escondendo o rosto em seu tórax. Kiku respirou fundo, sentindo uma calma inesperada invadir-lhe só de sentir o aroma vindo dele.

- E-eu... T-tudo bem... – apertou os olhos. – Eu também... Gosto de você.

- Kiku...

O loiro segurou os ombros do oriental, afastando-o de si o suficiente para visualizar-lhe a face que estava absurdamente corada, em desconserto bem perceptível. Queria fugir, mas Arthur não deixava. Aproximou-se com lentidão fechando os olhos e voltando a roçar os lábios nos dele, sendo acompanhado pelo japonês que cerrou as pálpebras ao mesmo tempo em que ele, unindo os lábios aos alheios. O beijo desenvolveu-se calmo, mas com uma paixão indescritível.

- Mamãe! Tem dois meninos se beijando aqui...!

Ao ouvirem a frase, separaram-se no mesmo instante, indo cada um para um lado.

- Hahaha, você está vendo coisas. Vamos embora, se pai está esperando.

Os passos se distanciaram, mas precisaram de alguns segundos para que se recompusessem.

- Argh! Se for ficar comigo, vai ter que se acostumar com isso.

Resmungou o britânico, cruzando os braços. O japonês voltou a face para fitá-lo e acabou rindo suavemente, fechando os olhos e se aproximando, esboçando um sorriso que Arthur considerou meigo. Até demais.

- Se for apenas um pouco, acho que posso tentar...

-...

Mesmo tendo falado para si mesmo que tentaria se segurar, o britânico não conseguiu. Sem aviso prévio, voltou a abraçá-lo pelos ombros, escondendo o rosto avermelhado. Kiku corou de imediato até as orelhas, mas suspirou, rindo e pousando as mãos nas costas dele. Teria bastante tempo para se acostumar, certo?

_**x**_

É.. É isso~

Espero que tenham gostado, quem leu!

Review~?


End file.
